User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I reserve the right to alter any comments placed on any of my user pages and blogs in any way that I see fit, or to remove/delete them entirely. ---- __TOC__ The Prothean Apologies about the Prothean. I was adding the quote while you changed the name back. Didn't mean to step on your toes. Hope the pic is to your liking! Cheers! Der Schreiber 02:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's alright. And the image is fine. Just so you're aware, until the official launch in about two and a half hours, your info still constitutes leaked material. I'm not sure where you're getting your info (perhaps you already have the game), but you'll have to wait for that before you can re-add it. I do have a question: how do you know the Prothean's name is Javik? I've seen that a lot, but I never found it in any of the leaked files. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:39, March 6, 2012 (UTC) From Ashes Commdor, I did as you asked and I couldn't see any new clusters or new anything really. It appears that you could visit the Exodus Cluster right off the back, and get to Eden Prime. I doubt I'll see anything new once the DLC is downloaded. Also Exodus is under Reaper control so that will make it difficult. Now I'm off to get a little sleep. Lancer1289 09:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) OK I downloaded the DLC and the only thing it adds is "Recover Prothean Artifact" when you hover of the Exodus Cluster, and then Eden Prime. As for the Journal, Priority: Eden Prime. I know it's a red link now, but I'll fix that in a sec. Lancer1289 16:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for checking, and double thanks for sticking around and helping out. And is it just me, or have assignments been merged with missions in ME3? I didn't notice an Assignments section under the Journal tab. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't see any either. I also believe they have been merged with missions, given the set up of the Journal. Lancer1289 16:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::That simplifies things for us, I guess. All quests in ME3 are missions. Anyway, I'm going to add one or two Codex entries and then I'll have to study for an exam I have in 90 minutes. I should be back and working around here as usual by 3pm CST at the latest. I can post the rest of the missions in the game from the guidebook (soooo many on the Citadel). -- Commdor (Talk) 16:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Commdor. I hope your exam went well, and if you don't mind me asking, which subject? Just curious. Anyway, I have found that activity as well as spoilers isn't near what I expected. I fully expect this to change in the coming days, but if this is the pace that we have to deal with, even if it escalated slightly, then I think we planned for a hurricane, and we only got a thunderstorm. As to the walkthroughs. My current plan is to work on them after I complete ME3 once. That way, I can enjoy the game without having to spend five hours typing per mission. While the Galaxy At War missions will take much less time, the main missions are quite long. I mean the one on Mars was quite long. I still haven't got to Palaven yet, and I plan to do that after some lunch. Me need food. And I have to work on a few things as well. Lancer1289 19:06, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I believe I fared decently on the exam, but I could definitely have done better. If I hadn't missed class due to illness two weeks ago, I could have skipped this exam (we're allowed to drop one of the five), but no such luck. The subject was criminal justice by the way. And yes, the activity on the wiki is still manageable right now. Incorporating the stuff I want to add will be slow, though; it took me half an hour just to transcribe two secondary Codex entries. Just have to keep hacking at it, we'll get it done eventually. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:12, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes those Codex entries are annoying. Especially when we have to deal with similar entries. I still remember when we discovered discrepancies between ME and ME2 Codex entries. Lancer1289 20:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Fix-up from ME3 Launch Hey, for those of us who are either a) new to editing; or b) just haven't received ME3 yet, is it a good idea to clean-up articles and information left by those to busy with the game to pay attention to spelling, grammar, format, and spoiler tags? I mean, Mass Effect 3 may be out, but we have to keep up the image of being (somewhat) well organized. Also, good practice for people who are new to editing. --AnAutisticTeen 18:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Short answer, yes. Lancer1289 18:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) John Shepard Greetings, Commdor! Um, just to let you know: I re-created that John Shepard page that was deleted. However, I put it as a redirect to the proper article. I figure there is probably enough people out there that will search the "wrong" name for him :) If you think this is silly - just delete it again. :) Timeoin•Say G'Day• 23:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, the reason it was deleted before (today and a few years ago) was because it was a redirect. We don't want to create redirects with Shepard's first name, even if they are default, because they invite users to create more redirects with custom names. Since Shepard is only ever referred to as "Shepard" or "Commander Shepard" in the games anyway, there won't be any confusion. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Spellings Why did you undo the edit? 'Civilisation' shows up as misspelled, and 'civilization' is shown as correct. I realize the UK might spell things differently, but isn't this US hosted? :I believe Wikia is US hosted, but the ME franchise originates from Canada and we have a substantial amount of users who use UK spellings. A site policy was created several years ago that allows UK spellings to stand in articles and prohibits changing them; conversely, US spellings can't be changed to UK ones. This policy was enacted to prevent edit warring over the different spellings. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Makes sense, if not mildly confusing. Still, now I won't stubbornly continue to re-edit and end up irritating people. Thanks!--Ocean Soul 06:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible Vandal This user keeps switching the Ashley picture on the Ashley page, to Garrus Vakarian's picture: 72.179.38.90 I'll keep you posted :) JouninOfDespair 13:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Page is getting hit pretty hard at the moment, I'd keep it under surveillance. Undid two people, somebody else is also helping, but a lot of people are messing with the picture. JouninOfDespair 14:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I already posted the name of the person on Lancer1289 talk page under the section Vandalism --Icemoomoo 14:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok then JouninOfDespair 15:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Taken care of. All of them. Lancer1289 15:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Mod Tables Told Lancer about this, but I'll tell you as well, just completed all the tables and info for every weapon mod in Mass Effect 3. The only one I couldnt do was the Single Player mod "Concentration Mod" for the Sniper Rifles, but I'm sure it'll happen in due time. Took a while to get this information, but its done now and it feels good :). JouninOfDespair 15:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Organizing I may be jumping the gun here, and if I am I apologize for it. I've noticed recently that the ME3 articles under all the character pages are starting to get cluttered. I know most of this is from so many users editing at once, and I've tried to clean it up a little. Should subsections such as Dossiers and Romance be started, or wait until theres more info? Unsure what to do here, with being a new member and all--Insanityhelper 01:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'd leave the sections as they are for now until we get more info, it shouldn't take too long. It's only the day after the game was released, so we're getting flooded with information by users who are unfamiliar with editing wikis. Once things calm down and more of our regular users complete the game, we'll be able to take stock and clean everything up. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:43, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd say give it about two or three weeks for things to settle down, then the process will really begin. Lancer1289 01:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Got it. If its alright with you, I'll continue cleaning the small amount of info we have a little better, fixing grammar/spelling mistakes, etc.--Insanityhelper 01:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RC Clogging Ok, this guy from wiki is really starting to get on my nerves. In my opinion, he could have chosen a much better time to do whatever he's doing. I mean, it's the day after a major release, haven't we got enough things to worry about without having to worry about someone clogging up the RC with things that could be done at another time? I'm honestly thinking of asking him to stop and come back in a week or so once things settle down here. What do you think? Lancer1289 02:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :It is somewhat annoying, but I don't think it'll be any less so if he comes back to do it next week. We might as well let him get it over with now. But if he continues to do this into the night, when neither of us will be around to monitor RC, we should probably ask him to stop and start again in the morning (or noon EST). Regular edits and vandalism will get lost otherwise. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Not a bad idea. However, if this is going to be every article, then why not do it in chunks instead of the entire thing at one time? It will make it much easier on everyone. Lancer1289 02:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Huh. Looks like he stopped. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I take it its me your talking about... :/ JouninOfDespair 12:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :No. Lancer1289 13:43, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well I dont blame you for being annoyed with me for the amount I've pestered you, thats why I assumed. Mind, I dont know what RC really means? Is it Recent Contributions? JouninOfDespair 13:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Achievement Images Commdor, someone recently uploaded a ton of super low quality images for the Achievements. Now, unfortunately when he was asked to stop four times and didn't, I was forced to take action. Not what I wanted to do, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do. Anyway, I don't think we need to wait the two days on them as they don't even come close to meeting any standards for images. What do you think? Also, it just doesn’t seem to stop today doesn't it? I should have been home almost an hour ago, but I stayed at school to try and keep up. I’ll probably be leaving shortly and going home because I need to get out of here. And it's a half hour drive home. Lancer1289 19:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I was about to post a message on your talk about the same thing. I agree, tagging the images would be a waste of time, they should be deleted now. Since it's a lot of images to handle, would you mind helping me out? I'll start with the earliest images and work my way forward, if you could go from the most recent ones we can get this out of the way in half the time. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Can do. I'll get started now. Lancer1289 19:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well looks like you got the rest. My computer decided to go all crazy on me for a minute. Anyway, I plan to leave school around 2:00 CST and drive home. Just a heads up. Lancer1289 19:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. I'm going to run and get some lunch, should be back in ten minutes. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm back, went to Subway. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:59, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well I'm going to head home then. I am currently working on the Search and Rescue page and have it open in my browser. I'm putting all of that information into a table, so just a heads up on that. Try to avoid editing it. Thanks. See you in a half hour. ::::I also took care of all of the overnight edits, so no need to worry about them. Lancer1289 20:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok. I'll try to make sure the wiki doesn't burn down while you're in transit. :P -- Commdor (Talk) 20:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I finally finished that annoying Search and Rescue article. Man that took a long time. I also put it into a Javatable as I thought that would be about 600 times more useful if it was sortable. At least it's done. Lancer1289 22:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. I got the Annos Basin cluster knocked out. I want to try and do Kite's Nest, the Petra Cluster (home to Elysium), and maybe the Exodus Cluster later (Exodus is already up from ME, but it seems that several planets have slightly different descriptions, like Eden Prime). -- Commdor (Talk) 23:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for all your doing and hope everything goes well in the future. :You're certainly welcome. I hope the wiki has been of help to you. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:59, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Aethon Cluster Commdor, you probably missed this and since I fixed something earlier about it, I remembered it. The Aethon Cluster is actually in the game and is home to the volus homeworld of Irune. Right now, it is also in the Guide Book, I have the CE edition, but at the top of the first column on page 363 for the mission Irune: Book of Plenix. Lancer1289 21:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I surmised it might have been an actual cluster in game, but I didn't want the article to exist because some spammer wanted to use it post a joke. I plan to recreate it later. Right now I'm in the middle of transcribing some Codex entries, then I plan to make some more cluster and system articles and some stub planet articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, well that makes sense. I didn't see it before it was deleted, so I just felt I should pass it along. Lancer1289 21:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Couple quick points Hi Commdor, Have you had time to consider the split of the Normandy SR-2's ME2 and ME3 iterations into two different articles, as the ship (In my view) is distinct enough between the two different games to warrant two articles. Also, you recently deleted the page Aethon Cluster with the reason "Spam" -- my question: why? It exists. (For instance, the Volus homeworld, Irune, is located there as per Irune.) Thanks, --Go Bruins! 21:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :See the topic above for why I deleted the Aethon Cluster article. As for the Normandy SR-2 split, that will require community discussion and approval. I plan to propose the split after I confirm a certain detail about the Normandy in the game; I saw a screenshot months ago of a stat screen for the ship that showed how it could be upgraded, and that screen called the Normandy the "SSV Normandy SR-2". Once I can confirm that was real, then we'll have an even stronger reason to push for a split. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Priority: The Citadel Ok, well BioWare has decided to make our lives a bit harder. As I have just finished Tuchanka, I can confirm what was left on my talk page some time ago. There are actually two missions titled "Priority: The Citadel". One that takes place during the Prologue, and the second at the beginning of Act 2. Now I intend to call them "Priority: The Citadel (Prologue)" and "Priority: The Citadel (Act 2)" to align with the Guidebook unless you have another suggestion. I also plan to turn the Priority: The Citadel page into a full Disambiguation page with links to both articles. Again, I really don't see another option here, but I will listen to advice. Lancer1289 02:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) There's also something else, a recent edit to the asari page has me worried. I don't know how to integrate that into the article, and since your the one who's good with those articles, I figure you can take a crack at it. Lancer1289 02:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Before I can provide any suggestions for the Citadel missions, a question: does the game itself divide missions up into acts like the guidebook? As for the asari info, I was expecting that, but not this soon. I'll end up having to do a partial revamp of the page as I did with the Prothean article. If we can keep the Asari article clear of this info until tomorrow (or at least sweep it into a temporary "Mass Effect 3" subsection under "History" there), I can get it taken care of. Right now, I'm afraid I don't have the energy to complete that; the Prothean revamp took me four hours, and I think the Asari revamp may be the same. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::No the game doesn't as far as I can tell. The Journal just lists them in mission order. The problem is that there are are two in there. Again advice welcome. Lancer1289 03:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Ugh, I was afraid of that. I don't want to use "act" in there then. So, I agree that "Priority: The Citadel" should become a disambiguation page for the two missions. I have a series of title pairs for the missions themselves: 1. "Priority: The Citadel I", "Priority: The Citadel II" (numbers can be used in place of Roman numerals if desired) 2. "Priority: The Citadel/I" (or /Prologue), "Priority: The Citadel/II" 3. "Priority: The Citadel (Prologue)", "Priority: The Citadel" (in this case, we don't make the disambiguation page, and only have disambig tags on both articles that link to each other) That's all I've got right now. When were you planning on doing the split? -- Commdor (Talk) 03:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well now actually. I'll probably go with the first option as it is the most logical. Using "/" is for things like the Codex. However, I'll stick with the Numerals as they look better than numbers. Lancer1289 03:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Apologies for edit conflicts, but is that ok or would you have me hold off for a moment? Lancer1289 03:40, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::No conflict, I hadn't started a reply yet. But yes, that option is what I'd do. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok three pages coming up. Lancer1289 03:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I was just looking through the Guidebook and there may be a third Priority: The Citadel mission where all you do is go the asari Councilor to talk about going to Thessia. I won't be able to confirm this until later, but if true, then...well...great. Just great... Lancer1289 00:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :It could be worse. There could be doubles of all of the missions. :P -- Commdor (Talk) 01:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::"Please don't give the mercs ideas". :P Lancer1289 01:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well it appears I was correct. I've just finished dealing with the quarians and the geth, and got what I wanted in the process. Anyway, after completion of the mission, guess who calls up Shepard? The asari councilor. Apparently this is just another meet and greet let's talk about our feelings sort of mission, but again it is called "Priority: The Citadel". So it looks like we have three articles now. Off to the article creation page. Who's bright idea was this anyway? :Someone who doesn't realize how they're complicating our work. Tsk, tsk. And they didn't even give the prologue mission on Earth a journal entry or name. Jake's made a move proposal for "Prologue: Earth" which you should take a look at. It boils down to do we keep the guidebook's name for the mission, or move it to the name of the mission's location (when you bring up the save menu during a mission, it states the location of that mission, but not the journal name; the prologue mission has a location, but no journal name). -- Commdor (Talk) 06:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I saw that, but didn't make much of it at the time. I'll take a close look now. I was a little busy trying to...oh wait, no spoilers. Lancer1289 06:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Never mind, Jake's fine with the current title. And I envy you, getting to actually play ME3. I suppose I could stop editing until I beat the game, but I have responsibilities as an admin and I don't want to leave you or anyone else in the lurch. But it is frustrating. Is a wiki lockdown (only for unregistered contributors, and only for a few weeks) truly out of the question? -- Commdor (Talk) 06:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, if you want to propose it or email Spart, I will find myself in a position where I can't really argue. I know some wikis do that. Lancer1289 06:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll sleep on it then, but my doubts about taking this step are evaporating. It's getting to where I don't even have the opportunity to make my own edits because I'm too busy checking and fixing others' or blocking vandalism. If I can't play the game and I can't contribute to the wiki beyond mere patrolling, what's the point of it all? I can't fathom how we handled ME2. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Overnight Well to say a lot happened is an understatement. I had to enact at least 6 bans over James' article alone, so I've locked it for two weeks for that purpose. I came so close to locking to admins only, but leaving it as it is now, is probably better. Look at the history of it and if that doesn't make you shake your head, then I don't know what will. I've also protected Tali's page for the ongoing problems with the picture. Until we can get a decent shot, it's just going to keep happening. Lancer1289 16:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I just got back on and I can't go back in the RC further than 5am EST, there have been too many changes. Also, it looks like the user who proposed replacing all of the achievement images has gone ahead and uploaded all of them for ME and ME3. Do we make him wait until the project has been approved before adding the images, delete the images in the meantime, or what? -- Commdor (Talk) 18:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably for the best as it hasn't been approved yet. Only a few examples are needed. Lancer1289 18:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I've set up the project for voting. I don't know if we should delete the images yet, they'll probably end up in use and I don't want to delete over 100 images only for them to be re-uploaded in a week. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Progress in Game. so, how are you doing in Mass Effect 3. I, myself beat it as well as all N7 missions last night. My ending was...not very good.--Legionwrex 19:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still not very far into it. Between managing the wiki and classes, I have yet to start Priority: Sur'Kesh. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Removing for now, still in use. No, they are not. The File:SpectreSymbol.png wasn't in use for two years now, that's why I tagged the file. What's wrong with that? --ShardofTruth 19:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :My mistake then. I'll delete them. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Jack Image Someone apparently added it back after I pointed out why I removed the image from Jack's page. It is no longer in use for purposes of deletion. (It's Shep's shoulder blocking a good part of her figure for crying out loud..)--Aryn2382 19:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) When you get a chance... Stop by my talk page for the Monastery thing. It just got interesting. Lancer1289 08:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Fuel in ME3 You don't have to buy fuel at a fuel depot, just dock at the Citadel and you will be at 1000/1000 again, consider adding it to an appropriate page. Main Page changes Hello Admin I find the front page of this wiki to be unattractive, perhaps its time for a change. This dark blue color hanging in the background can become irritating after a while. Maybe the background color could have a slightly larger contrast to the text color and perhaps it could also become less visible to that the background picture could show. Unfortunately I can't edit it as a non admin user. Please take a look at the Dragon Age and Skyrim wiki they are slightly more attractive and modern on first sight. Thanks for your time Persason :We have no plans to change the main page at this time. Any changes require creating a proposal, allowing for community input, finalizing the proposal, putting the proposal to a vote, and then if the community votes to approve the proposal it can be implemented. Since we are currently busy incorporating Mass Effect 3 information, it could be weeks or months before such a project is possible, let alone if we decide we want to change the main page at all. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC)